One Shot: Loving You
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: One Shot. She realized that she was searching for a ghost, but the real thing was in front of her the whole time. Bella/?


**Just a little fill in for you readers until I update this weekend.**

 **Title Says It All. The identity of who Bella is speaking to won't be revealed until the end. So don't scroll down trying to cheat lol.**

 **Bella POV**

His arms wrapped around around my waist tightly. The rain was pouring over us both, drenching us quickly. "What were you thinking?" He asked me, murmuring in my hair. I shrugged because honestly, I didn't know.

"That cliff dive was a mistake." I shook violently in his arms. His brown eyes gave me a look that said 'no shit sherlock' He pulled me along towards my truck which was at the edge of the beach.

Opening the drivers side door, he pushed me in, a tad rough, and climed in next to me. He turned the key in the ignition to turn on the heat. I shivered and rubbed my hands together warming them up. He sat back and stared at me for a moment. His eyes had so many emotions, and seemed confused on what to say.

Finally he settled on an emotion: worry.

He turned to me, his short hair dripping and tan muscles flexing. His dark brown eyes gazed upon and assessed all things me. Suddenly, before I could blink, I was in his arms, my face pressed against his chest. His woodsy scent filled my nostrils and I relaxed fully. "What were you thinking?" He asked again. Before I could answer, he continued. "What if I lost you? Tell me that. I can't live without you, I can't breathe without you. Why do you have to be so stupid?! Dammit Bella!" His fiat slammed down on the steering wheel. Even with those few questions, he became hysterical.

It was an emotion that never played out in him and it opened my eyes to see how much I scared him. It also made me realize that I was chasing a ghost when I had the real thing in front of me. I'm selfish, I can tell you that but that stops now.

He held my chin in his hands and I saw his eyes fill with tears and it broke my heart. The one destined for me..I was hurting him. That made me no better than _him._ And I felt horrible.

Tears sprang to my eyes. "I wanted to _see, hear, feel._ " I whispered looking away. His hot hands graped my face firmly, and he tilted my head up so that I could see his face. His face held no ounce of baby fat, and his eyes held so much.. _burden._

He used his other hand to gesture towards himself. "Don't _I_ make _you_ _feel_? I let you see me so fucking clearly, you're the _only_ one that hears me. Listens. I love you. What don't you understand about that? Why can't you love me too?" He chocked on the last word and looked away, releasing my face. I suddenly felt cold. His touch was the warmth to my soul. Why did I deny this for so long? Why was I so caught up in my own pity that I never noticed his pain?

I reached my hand out to touch his face and he flinched away from me. He scrubbed a hand over his face and looked out the window. The rain wasn't letting up and it was too messy to drive anywhere. "The pack sees me as what I am. That's not who I am. I see everything, I feel everything. My mind analyzes and molds to fit me. You fit me and my mind can do nothing but think about you daily. I don't know if you feel it and maybe Taha Aki got it wrong. But you're mine. I'm yours. Why still give your time to him? Am I not enough Bella? Am I too low for you? I would put my life on the line for you. I would do anything to save your life. Today was no exception. I can't sit here and pour my heart out to someone who doesn't want me. I love you, but this is too much."

His voice was breaking and I was silently crying. What had I done to him? Had I hurt him that much? God I'm a horrible imprint. What imprint leaves their wolf hurting? Me apparently. Before I could open my mouth, the door was open and the cold rain rushed in and with him out.

He was walking fast and I knew I had to catch him. I couldn't let this go on. He had to know. I scrambled out of the truck and ran after him calling his name. His long strides made it impossible but I have been known to do the impossible. He was almost a blur now and I feared this would be it. "I love you!" I called out and the outline of his body stopped still. There I said it. I really did. But giving in meant the possibility of heart break, of loving someone only to be pushed aside like trash.

He was in front of me now, slightly towering over me. His brown eyes were riddled with disbelief but also hope. "What did you say?" He asked. I raised my hand and caresses his cheek. "I said I love you Seth." He crushes me to his chest and I sighed, whole. Home. Forever.

"You're _mine_." I nodded into his chest and let the rain fall, washing away my pain. "Yours."

 **Tell me what you thought.**


End file.
